A Cyborgs Lullaby
by Darth Azrael
Summary: "Can you play it for me? Please?", she asked, looking so much like Noodle it made his heart hurt. "Sure little love."


**HELLO MY FAITHFUL READERS! This will be my first Gorillaz story, and i feel like there's something wrong with it. not sure what, but i could just be imagining it. Anyway, this is a story with some unintentional fluff between 2-D and Cyborg Noodle. enjoy.**

2-D laid on his bed, staring at the flashing TV screen as a zombie went up in a fireball created by an exploding propane tank. He liked the re-make of Dawn of the Dead but for him, the original was still the best. As the survivors reached the docks and the TV salesman that had been bitten stayed on the dock after sharing a kiss with the heroine, 2-D saw a comparison with a man standing on a line between heaven and hell, with the clean and pristine boats on the mans right, while a burning van and a swarm of zombies crowded his left. As the credits rolled 2-D switched off the DVD player and flicked on his bedroom lights. He squinted at the sudden brightness and looked around, hoping to be in his old room in Kong Studios. He wasn't. He was still in his plastic prison on Plastic Beach, Murdoc's newest hideout. 2-D had been living in a small apartment until Murdoc had him, gassed, shoved in a suitcase, and brought to this place, forced to help with the Gorillaz newest album. All in all, 2-D hated the place. It smelled of dead fish, garbage, and something he couldn't identify. Feeling a twinge in his head, he grabbed his bottle of pain pills and swallowed one. As he sank into his drug induced euphoria, he heard a voice call into his room. "2-D-sama.", it said in a voice that the doped up singer instantly recognized. He bolted upright and glanced at the door.

"Noodle?", he asked, then thought about what she had said. Noodle always called him '2-D-san'. Oh. It was the cyborg. "Wotcha need robo-Noodle?", he asked. "I was hoping you'd watch some movies with me 2-D-sama.", it said, walking into the room. "Oh. Sure. Lemme jus' grab one off the shelf and pop it in.", the singer said, rubbing his black eyes. "Not required. I brought the movies.", the cyborg said, holding out two Blu-ray DVDs. It was the first two movies of the Twilight saga. "Oi. That's that sparkly vampire movie right?", he asked. Robo-Noodle nodded. "A'right then. Pop one in and pop a squat.", he said laying back on his bed and flicking off the lights, knowing Cyborg Noolde's eyes would switch to night vision. As 2-D pressed play on the remote, robo-Noodle laid down on the bed next to 2-D and snuggled next to him, making the hollow eyed singer blush for some reason. The movie was okay, though the mild obsession Bella seemed to have for Edward was a bit weird. And Edward sparkling definitely didn't sit well with 2-D. When the movie was over, robo-Noodle put the second movie in, then snuggled up to 2-D again. This time, he put his arm around her. Even though Noodle was nowhere to be found, the cyborg helped fill the void. Besides looking exactly like the lost guitarist, it acted a lot like her as well.

But there were times when it was painfully clear that this wasn't Noodle, like right now. The real Noodle wouldn't be able to even watch the trailers for these god awful movies. Robert Pattinson was everything Noodle hated. The worst part was, the bastard had actually called Murdoc and tried to get guitar lessons from robo-Noodle after her magazine interview, which pissed off Murdoc to no end. 2-D had been angry as well, for some unexplained reason. 2-D was drawn from his contemplations when he saw Jacob jump in the air and change into a wolf. "'oly shit. That was kinda cool.", he muttered. "I thought so as well 2-D.", robo-Noodle said. She reached up and grabbed the hand 2-D had been draping over the cyborg's shoulders. 2-D arched an eyebrow and turned his black orbs at the half machine girl, who was focused intently on the two horse sized wolves fighting it out. He returned his attention to the movie until the credits rolled. He flicked the lights on and squinted against the brightness again. "What did you think 2-D-sama?", robo-Noodle asked. 2-D shrugged. "f'ey were a'right I s'pose. Don't care much for that Edward guy. Wot kind of tossa leaves his girlfriend just because he finks she's in trouble or won't change her even if she wants to because he wants her to be human. It's a bit selfish really.", he said. The cyborg tilted its head, processing 2-D's words, then nodded. "Acceptable reasoning.", it said. There was a silence in the air, before 2-D said, "F'at song that guy played in the firs' movie, the one wif' the piano. What was that?". Cyborg Noodle's eyes literally lit up, "It's called Bella's Lullaby.", it said. "Huh. Was a nice song, real peaceful like. Made me a bit sleepy.", 2-D said, stretching a bit.

"Can you play it?", the cyborg asked. The blue haired singer shrugged. "Prob'ly. Why?", he asked. Robo-Noodle crawled on all fours like a cat toward 2-D, and he couldn't help but feel a bit turned on. "Will you play it for me? Please?", the cyborg said, looking so much like Noodle it made his heart hurt. "Sure little love.", he said, patting the cyborg's head like he used to pat Noodles. He searched his room until he finally found the keyboard he used in the Dirty Harry video. He sat it on his bed and sat cross legged in front of it. He then switched it on and changed the sound to electric organ to play the opening. Once it hit the final crescendo, he pressed the button to switch the sound to classical piano and began playing the main part of the song. Cyborg-Noodle watched the man, his eyes closed in concentration as his fingers glided over the keys. Finally, the song ended. 2-D opened his eyes, to find robo-Noodles face an inch from his own. Then the cyborg's eyes closed and she pressed her lips against his. 2-D was shocked at first, but didn't pull away. After a minute, robo-Noodle pulled away from the stunned blue haired singer. "Thank you 2-D-san.", she said. Before 2-D could say anything, robo-Noodle's eye twitched and her head began to spark. "ERROR! ERROR! UNCATEGORIZED EMOTION NOT FOUND IN PROGRAMMING. NOT CLASSIFIED AS VIRUS. THREAT LEVEL UNDETERMINED. RETURNING TO RECHARGE STATION TO RUN PROPER DIAGNOSTIC."

With that, the mechanized guitarist stood, and walked out of the room, not bothering to collect her films before shutting the door. 2-D stared at the closed door, then gently laid the keyboard on its side next to his bed and laid down, flicking off the lights to ease the growing pain in his head. He swallowed another pill, and said simply, "That was fucking weird.", before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
